Swinging Friendship
by MissSquibler
Summary: Alright decided to make this a real story, He found her sitting alone on the swings on her own b-day. Friendships quickly blows in. But can they keep that frindship together? or will they fall apart or fall in love first? starts when their 6
1. Chapter 1

Me: alright, alright I know it's not Sakura's birthday and I said I hated Sasuke, but sometimes I can't help but like this cou

Me: alright, alright I know it's not Sakura's birthday and I said I hated Sasuke, but sometimes I can't help but like this couple. Also this Idea just came to be as I got a drink, a pink drink I might add XD please don't blame me if its bad alright I just came up with some bit and pieces of it. OH AND IT WILL NOT FIT THE STORY LINE AT ALL and I do not own Naruto in any way.

It was March 28, Sasuke walked through the semi cold streets. It was still winter, not too cold with living in the Leaf Village. Sasuke was bored and lonely, he's brother was out on a mission as usual, so he had no one to train with, not that he himself wanted to train…. He was just plain out of it. Just wanted a clam day to himself, just to think. So he hoped.

He walked toward a quiet park, seemed no one was around today, well so it seemed. He walked around not paying attention until a soft sobbing knocked him out of his thoughts. He looked around until his gaze landed on the swing set. He saw a small pink blur swinging back and forth. He slowly walked toward the pink blur, when he got close enough he saw it was a girl, about the same age as him around seven. She had pink hair and was wearing long black pants and a long sleeved maroon shirt that seemed a little too big for her small body. What caught his eye was little tears falling from her see glass eyes.

He was finally on the side of her swing when he decided to speak up.

"Hi." He said quietly looking at the girl.

The pink hair girl's swing halted to a sharp start as the girl looked at him confused and some what scared?

"…" She starred at him not saying anything.

"Umm… why are you crying?" Sasuke asked sitting on the swing next to her and swinging slightly.

"M-my mommy d-d-died two years ago and t-today's my birthday… and e-everyone d-doesn't seem to r-remember n-not even m-my d-daddy…" The little girl squeaked in between sobs.

Sasuke looked at her his look softened feeling sorry for her, when it was his birthday his mother always baked a cake with him and his brother actually paid attention to him his father paid some attention to him at least.

"I'm really sorry to hear that umm.. what was you name again?" Sasuke said confused.

"S-sakura Haruno.." she said quietly

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha!" Sasuke said smiling at Sakura whose crying seemed to soften up a little bit. "You said your birthday was today right?" Sasuke continued.

"Y-yeah March 28th." Sakura said really looking up to look at him.

"Well then Sakura Happy birthday!" Sasuke exclaimed cheerfully smiling.

Sakura couldn't help smile back at the raven haired boy before her.

"T-thank you…" She said blushing lightly.

"So don't you're friends know it your birthday, I mean its usual that your friends know when its your birthday." Sasuke asked starting to swing again pumping his legs lightly so he wouldn't go to high.

"I-I d-don't have any friends…. Everyone makes fun of me for my big forehead." Sakura whispered.

Sasuke looked at her confused.

"Your forehead isn't THAT big.. besides I thin you look fine with it." Sasuke said looking forward again.

Sakura stared at him in shock no one has ever been this nice to him… maybe he was high… OR HE WAS DROPPED ON HIS HEAD!

"T-t-thank you.." Sakura said smiling.

The two kept swinging and talking about random things both happy to be with someone. It got later as the two kept swinging and enjoying the others presence.

"Woo it got late quietly didn't it Sakura-chan?" Sasuke said looking at the say then at Sakura.

"Yeah your right, my father probably is out drinking though… like usual." Sakura said looking at the ground sadly.

"Hey why don't you stay over at my house!" Sasuke said grinning and jumping off his swing and looked at the pinkette before him.

"Like a sleepover? But don't only friends do that?" Sakura asked confused.

Sasuke looked at her for a moment then smiled.

"Well I wouldn't still be here spending your birthday with you unless I was your friend right?" Sasuke said in a matter of fatly tone.

Sakura smiled and held back tears of happiness she got up quickly and hugged Sasuke tightly, surprising him, but after a moment he hugged her back.

"Thanks for being my friend Sasuke, THIS IS THE BEST BIRTHDAY PRESANT EVER" Sakura exclaimed happily pulling away and smiling at him.

"Your welcome Sakura, come on my mom might be worried, she'll love you." Sasuke said grinning and taking Sakura's hand.

Sakura smiled and followed him.

_This truly was the best birthday present ever…_

Me: alright well hope you liked it just a little Saku/Sasu fluff… if I get at least 5 reviews saying they wants me to make it in to a series I will ONLY if I get FIVE reviews. Thx plz reveiw


	2. Time skippy

Me; Hiya peoples I finally decided to add another chapter to this wonderful kawaii story :D, don't mind any spelling mistakes I'm VERY tired, but I'm using Microsoft so it should fix meh if it gets too bad lol anyways ON WITH THE STORY~ time skip by two yrs btw

Sakura dragged her feet quietly, as she walked in silence looking for her best friend Sasuke Uchiha. Her father had been drunk last night and had been yelling at her all night, all because she didn't have dinner prepared for him. Apparently when your EIGHT YEARS OLD! You _have_ to cook for your father.

Sakura shook her head getting angry again, continued to walk until she saw someone she had been looking for all morning.

"Sasuke!" She yelled happily running up to the 8 year old Uchiha.

Sasuke looked up sadly, Sakura not knowing why he was sad gave him a confused look.

"Sasuke-kun why the glum face?" Sakura asked confused.

For some reason Sasuke's face twisted to a look of pure hatred, shocking the pinkette.

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! HOW CAN YOU BE HAPPY NOW? MY WHOLE FAMILY IS DEAD! YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND THE LONELYNESS I'M FEELING NOW, YOU'LL NEVER UNDERSTAND!" Sasuke screamed standing up from the bench glaring at Sakura coldly.

"Sasuke, I didn't know I'm so-"

"SHUT UP! YOU'RE LIKE THE REST. I HATE YOU!" Sasuke spat angrily interrupting Sakura.

Sakura stared at Sasuke eyes wide, tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"Sa-Sasuke… I'm s-sor-"

"SAVE IT, DON'T EVER TALK TO ME AGAIN!" Sasuke yelled once more cutting her off, as he turned around and ran away from his ex- best friend.

Sakura broke down crying, her one and only friend hates her, now she had no one… She stopped crying and suddenly she felt so alone and very cold. She felt like her world had faded from a colored filled movie to an old black and white horror movie, where everyone dies in the end. This was absolute horror for the pink haired eight year old. She turned around and walked back to her 'home' if you wanted to call it that.

She opened the door to her house and ducked as a sake bottle want flying past her head.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" A Man with dark brown hair yelled, her father.

Sakura has gotten all of her looks from her mother, and she was glad she hated her father.

"I-I went for a walk…" Sakura answered quietly , her father didn't know much about her and Sasuke's friendship.

"You've forgotten to cook me lunch AGAIN!" Her father growled angrily.

Sakura was angry with her father, she did everything for him! How did her mom ever live with him? Sakura was getting fed up with her father, but she controlled her anger with a lot of effort.

"I-I'm sorry…" she muttered quietly, knowing she didn't actually mean it.

Her father muttered something and walked away slamming his bedroom door. Sakura went into her room and laid on her bed quietly and started to sob, she hated Sasuke, but felt sorry for him, and she hated herself most of all. There were so many reasons. She knew from that point on she was going to be very alone and decided that if this was going to be how it was, she was going to have to change and become stronger so she can face things like this, and prove to everyone she wasn't weak. From now on she would be strong, she was Sakura Haruno, she smiled at herself as she felt her whole body fill with strength thinking of how strong she was going to become.

"I'll prove to everyone I'm not weak…. Even if it means not being friends with sasuke…. Sasuke…" She muttered her ex-friend's name again thinking of all the times they shared with each other and knew that she wouldn't be able to share her knew found dreams with him, or her secrets with… she would truly miss him…

It seemed like the swings became rusted and lonely… maybe some day they would be un-rusted and would once again swing back and forth…. Back and forth…. Back and forth…

_back and forth_

Me: hope u liked it next one should be out shortly ^_~ Review pleaseeeeeeeee 


End file.
